The Yullen Files
by Chizune-chan
Summary: Allen finally tells Kanda how he feels for him, but is rejected. What happens when the same exorcist who recently rejected him comes to his room later that day? This is my little series of Yullen oneshots. I love Yullen and finally started to write it.
1. Even Bad Asses Can Be Sweet

**~Even Bad Asses can be Sweet~**

_**Dedicated to Jesse- my best friend who always cheers me up when I'm at my worst, and for helping me kill our Yu-pyon's pride. I love you, Jesse~! XD**_

**Enjoy this Yullen I have worked so hard to create~!**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did, every chapter/episode would involve Allen and Kanda fucking each other.**

It was a stupid, stupid thing to do. The stupidest thing I've ever done. Why did I do it? I could have just held it in… But, no. Now I sit here pouting on my bed with the lights off, contemplating killing myself or turning into a soulless exorcist. Every second, I remember it. Every little detail replayed in my head. Every sound; every voice; every movement; it's all there.

"K-Kanda…" My eyes traced the mesmerizing body of my beloved as he trained-shirtless-, but my mind snapped back to reality when his voice rang through my ears.

"What the hell do you want, Moyashi?" His eyes met mine, and I had to look away. It always happened like that. His eyes had that power. But then, his entire being made my heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings.

"Ah, I…." My voice sounded odd, I didn't recognize it at all. It was high pitched and scratchy out of nervousness. Stupid me. What was I thinking? Why was I even here? This was going to turn out really weird. I could feel it in my toes. Why toes? I have no idea. But I could most definitely feel it in my toes.

"Spit it out, Moyashi. I'm busy." I could hear the rising anger in his voice. I swear, Kanda had no patience, but then, it was one of those things my heart seemed to love about him. Stupid heart.

Slowly, I walked a little bit closer to the black haired exorcist. His muscles tensed as I approached, but he didn't move. I stopped in front of him, and then looked up at him through my thin, white bangs. We made instant eye contact, and it made me all the more nervous. Oh well, had to do this sooner or later. Better sooner than later, right?

"I…I think I might….um…..I…." Why was this so hard? You'd never think saying something so small would take so much out of you. Taking a breath I tried again.

"Kanda….I think I might be….falling for you…." My heart beat quickened and a light blush crept across my cheeks- I knew this because my cheeks were burning. I surprised myself as I had held eye contact during my small speech, and I was still holding it.

"…" Kanda seemed frozen to the spot- not a twitch of the muscle, or a blink of an eye. Then, he moved. It was a small movement at first, just the small twitch of his lips, then a light blush formed on Kanda's face, and then he said something.

"I…I…" And then he ran off with his Mugen in hand. Somewhere. I don't even remember the direction he headed. He just went somewhere. And that somewhere didn't even matter anymore. Nothing did.

Yep, a great memory it was. And all it does is replay in my head. A fresh wave of depression hit me as I remembered yet again. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, and I curled up in a ball in the corner of my bed, nestling my head into my knees so I wouldn't feel the tears anywhere but my pants. They wouldn't slide down my cheeks, and make me feel worse- make me feel like crying. I hated crying. Not the crying when tears fall down your face and you sob quietly, but the full blown crying when you throw things and scream and want your life to be over in that second.

A swift, soft knock interrupted my memory. In a way, I was grateful, but then, someone was about to see me like this- at my worst and vulnerable state. Somehow, I got up and ambled to the door. What did it matter if someone saw me, anyways? Nothing mattered. I'd been…rejected. And worse- by the one thing most precious to me in life.  
"Who's there?" A soft voice-my voice- had asked. It sounded like it hadn't been used in forever. Like it was it's first time speaking- that's what my voice sounded like. It was horrible, but comforting that I could actually still speak.

The knocking came again, a little louder now. I assumed that was my answer. My hand reached out, and slowly turned the doorknob. The door swung open half way, and I stared at the person in my doorway. Surprise lit my face, then my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Kan…da?" My small voice spoke, almost sounding half way normal. Not even a second passed when lips crashed down on mine. I squeaked in shock and retreated into the dark safety of my room out of instinct, but the lips followed. They were back on mine again, and I couldn't hold back the moan in my throat.

He kicked the door closed without removing his lips, then wrapped his arms around my small waist. My depression dissolved in that instant, and my skinny arms wrapped gently around Kanda's neck, deepening the already passionate kiss. The tip of his tongue traced my bottom lip before nipping lightly.

My lips would have parted to let out a moan, if it wasn't for the fact that my mind snapped back to reality and realized what was going on. Hesitantly, I pulled away from Kanda, although I wasn't very successful as his arms were still wrapped around my waist, and damn was he strong.

"Kanda…I thought you…" Tears formed and streaked down my face. I had no idea what I was crying from- the fact that I pulled away or the happiness of Kanda kissing me; or maybe it was both.

"Damn it Moyashi! Make up you're fucking mind. Do you love me or hate me?" He scowled, the lightly pushed me over to my bed, where I tripped backwards on the edge of the mattress and fell on my ass. It's not like it hurt, I mean, it was a mattress. I looked up at my beloved just as he leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

It wasn't your average kiss. It was one of those gentle loving kisses- the ones that stopped time. And hell yeah, this one stopped time- and my heart. I completely stopped breathing, and my tears stopped.

"I…." I never had a chance to finish my sentence. My heart started beating, and he kissed me again, and I met him with equal passion, wrapping my arms around his neck again. I didn't hesitate this time when he nipped at my lips, and they parted eagerly.

I moaned loudly as Kanda's tongue explored my open mouth, our tongues dancing together like candle flames in wind. My heart race increased as fire spread throughout my body. Fingers trailed over my clothed chest, slowly making there way to the buttons on my white shirt. After it was completely unbuttoned, the shirt was carelessly tossed aside, and Kanda pulled me off the bed and onto the floor.

He now lay on top of me completely, straddling my hips and looking oh so sexy like in the process. But then, Kanda always looked sexy- when eating, when angry, in battle, while sweating…. Yeah, he looked sexiest when sweating; I'm pretty sure anyone would agree with me on that one.

I hadn't even realized just how much I needed air until the kiss broke and I found myself gasping for the invisible gas as warm lips trailed down my jaw line and neck. I felt slight nipping as the kisses trailed, and they stayed on my collarbone now. The nipping and sucking action made me moan. And moan. And moan again. And- holy fuck he was good with his mouth.

He moved away then, and I would have been sad if it wasn't for the fact he was just continuing the trail, going down my chest and to my belly button. Then he stopped. I sighed- why couldn't he continue? My body ached for it. Didn't his as well? Kanda laid his forehead against my fluttering heart, and just by doing so, I realized how red my face was.

His fingers ambled down my scrawny sides, tugging my pants-I couldn't remember the color- off with my boxers. I blushed more, and my face heated to that of boiling water, or so it felt to me. It bugged me, and a pit of nervousness formed in my stomach. Kanda was going to see me- naked. What would he think?

He was great half naked, I couldn't even begin to imagine- ok, that's a lie- him completely naked. But me- a scrawny ass kid who….well, yeah, you know… What would he think of me? Of that? My mouth opened to say something, but I couldn't find the words.

But even without words, I still gasped as the unexpected kiss trail started back up again at my belly button, going back up my chest, then to my left –or was it right?- nipple. He rolled his tongue over my small pink bud, nipping and kissing and sucking. I squealed and moaned at the pleasure of it.

I attempted to sit up, and with a little bit of help from my lover, I propped my back up against the bed. Whimpering, I realized he could see me better if I did this, and began sliding back down towards the floor, but Kanda wouldn't let me.

"I like it better this way, I can see you completely," He mumbled, kissing my forehead lightly, gently. It made me want to cry at the sweetness of the kiss. Tears even began swelling in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I wouldn't ruin this moment.

Then a knock at my door. Well, even if I couldn't ruin this moment, didn't mean someone else wouldn't.

"Allen? Wanna come to the cafeteria and eat with me?" The cheery voice of Lenalee came from the other side of the door. Kanda just ignored it though, and kissed back down my neck, attacking my other pink nipple.

"Aha…N-No thanks Lenalee……Ah….I just….ate," It was so hard to just say a sentence with Kanda here. And it wasn't just his presence, it was his…skill. Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Skill was a good word, right? I gave a small moan as he kissed slowly down my rib cage.

"….you sure? Are….feeling….Allen? Can…in?" Now her voice was concerned, and it was starting to fade and blur to my drugged mind. Well, I wasn't exactly drugged, but I'm pretty sure that if Kanda was doing this to anyone, they would feel drugged too. I wound my fingers into his hair, untying it so it would flow freely.

I squeaked unintentionally as lips came in contact with my throbbing cock, more blush than I though possible forming on my cheeks.

"BaKanda! Wh-What are you-" And I couldn't finish the sentence. I had been doing that a lot today. A loud moan erupted from my throat, and I couldn't hold it back.

"What the..." The door swung open half way, the scream of Lenalee echoed through the dark room, then the slamming of the door and a mumbled 'I'm so sorry!' before boots clattered as fast as they could down the hall.

The interruption slipped to very back of my mind as warm hands pushed lightly against my hips, and a hot tongue rolled across the tip of my cock. I gasped at the feeling, arching my back slightly. This was on my top ten best feelings.

He just nipped and sucked from head to hilt, making me moan so much I honestly didn't think I would have anymore moans left after this. But I learned that not long after, as Kanda took my burning member completely into his mouth. I made this odd sound- a cross between a moan and a squeak.

And I finally understood why he was holding my hips firmly in place- they really wanted to thrust upward into Kanda's mouth. It was killing me how bad I wanted to, but couldn't. But it also killed me how good it felt to have Kanda sucking my cock. I wrapped my hands in his silky black hair, being careful to not actually rip the hair out of his head.

When he started humming deep in his throat, and I swore to god that the next time my mind was working, I would kill him-for making me feel this way; for doing this to me; for loving me. I couldn't stop moaning, it was all too good. That was until he stopped, bringing his head up to look at me.

"Do you have….anything…..liquid-ish?" He asked in that deep, sexy voice of his, and I had to stop myself from moaning at the sound of it. Instead, I let both my hands drop from Kanda's hair, shakily letting one point to a bowl on my desk. It was the potato and leek soup I had brought up here after being rejected, although it wasn't exactly rejection, but I hadn't really eaten all of it in my sorrow.

I stared at him with pure curiosity as he quickly got up and grabbed the bowl. I slithered back down onto the floor while he was up. Now he couldn't stop me. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him, knowing that if I actually did it, he wouldn't hesitate to bite it off. Not that I would mind much.

Kanda came back to sit in his place, the bowl at his side. A blush formed on my cheeks at the sight of Kanda naked. I hadn't even realized he'd lost his pants- I had been to busy thinking of him biting my tongue. He was sheer beauty, and his body just screamed made for sex usage. He was the reason sexy was spelled with 'sex'.

He leaned over me, and then kissed me with a passion unknown to man. It was a good thing it was known to exorcist. I kissed him back with everything I had left in me, which wasn't much. BaKanda drained most of my energy already. I gasped through the kiss as something warm and cold intruded my entrance.

Two seconds later, I realized it was Kanda's finger and the potato soup. Kanda's finger was the warm substance, and the potato soup was the cold, as it had been sitting for a while. Gently, he pushed upwards, causing me to gasp again, and when he pulled back, I found myself following, wanting more.

He seemed to enjoy my reaction, and did it again, pushing up farther, spreading the soup where ever he touched. I moaned softly as Kanda kissed me again, continuing to rub potato soup through out me. A second finger was inserted into me, and I gasped again. The kiss was broken for air, and he rested his forehead on my collarbone.

His fingers moved slowly in and out of me, scissoring every few seconds, earning moans and gasps from me as I moved against him. A third was now entered, thrusting gently into me, a moan escaping my lips every time. When the fingers that caused such pleasure with drew, I frowned.

"Scream for me, Allen." Kanda whispered to me. I didn't understand at all. Why would I scream? And did he just call me Allen? Not Moyashi, but _Allen_? I felt overjoyed at the thought, but still. Why would I scream? Realization slammed into me as quick as Kanda did in that exact moment and I understood far too well why I was going to scream.

And I did. I screamed loud and high-pitched- at the pain, the pleasure, the excitement, the feeling, the _pain_. I screamed bloody murder and hoped no one came running. Maybe if they tried, Lenalee would stop them. I so would have laughed at that if it wasn't for the fact I was still screaming.

I quieted when lips met mine, a calming gesture, I assumed. My breathing was already heavy, and we hadn't even done anything yet. Hadn't had sex yet. How sad was I? Tears had forming and started falling, but I only noticed when Kanda brushed them away. I blinked them away.

"Gomenasai," He said under his breath, which kind of surprised me. Just how much of his pride was I gonna break today? He even waited for me to adjust, just lay above me waiting. He was being really…sweet. I liked this side of Kanda. It was my new favorite, pushing his pissy attitude to second.

I brushed my hand over his hair, running my fingers through the silkiness. Slowly, gently, he started to thrust into me. I moaned, continuing to play his hair as he gradually picked up speed. I met him with every thrust, soon releasing his hair. My fingers gripped his sweaty back, nails digging into flesh.

We were both growing closer, and he went faster, harder than before. One of his hands gripped my cock, pumping in time with each thrust made. That was all it took to drive me over my edge. I came over both our stomachs and Kanda's hand crying out-more of screaming- out his name. His first name of course- though my mind decided that before I did.

He came soon after I did, pulling out of me and just fell beside me. Our breaths were ragged, off, but sounded pretty cool to me. I began to fall asleep to the uneven rhythm of our breathing. Kanda pulled me closer to him, and I snuggled into his chest.

"Wow…" I mumbled rethinking what had just happened. My eyes closed, but I stayed half awake. That was just...amazing, indescribable. Not in words, anyways; in actions, yes, but never with words.

"Che," Kanda pulled the blank off my bed with one hand, draping it over both of us. "Baka Moyashi," I swear he smiled then as he patted my head lightly. Well, more of smirked. What a good day. He whispered something, and I'm not sure what he said, I was way too far into unconsciousness to listen. And peacefully, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok, I finally finished it! Hurray for me! Beware, that was my first Yullen I've ever actually wrote. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to read more Yullen from me? Well, review and tell me, damn it! I would like to know! Well, Happy Turkey Day~!**

**Hugs,**

**Chi-chan**


	2. Rejection's a Bitch,Forgiveness an Angel

A/n: I was going for a different approach with this one, as I really didn't feel like writing smut. xD Tell me what you think!

_**~Rejection's a Bitch, Forgiveness an Angel~**_

And so I ran. And I never stopped running. The lockers and classroom doors were a blur around me as my feet carried me to an unknown destination. I didn't even know why I had run from him in the first place. It had probably cost a lot of pride doing something like that, and I just ruined it by running from him. And the saddest part about it was that I liked him. I liked him so much it hurt. But I ran from him, and I didn't even know why. My mind was so hazy, so full of emotions, and I couldn't see a single thing through that haze.

Then I tripped. And for a minute, I just stare out at the blur in front of me, and it was then that I realized I was crying. And once I realized this, I sat up and wiped my eyes on my white button up shirt sleeve, then just sat there and stared at the ground. Just staring, Nothing else.

"What are you doing, Baka Moyashi?" Slowly I look up and see him, looking as angry as always, that guarded look on his face. It was always there, and the one time he had dropped it, that one time, I pushed him away and ran. And he probably would never drop it again. Not for me. Not for anyone. My lips trembled lightly-barely noticeable, I hope- and I stare directly into his eyes.

His guard falters for a split second, revealing hurt beyond reason, but the wall's up again so fast that I might have just imagined it. Who knows what my mind would do at that moment, being so confused like it was. I wanted to reach out at grab his hand, but that would be rude, considering what I had just done. And even though I want to take that fisted hand so badly, I can't.

So instead, I go to say something-anything. Just something to say, something apologetic, would be good. But when I finally open my mouth to say something after that few moments of silence, he walks right passed me. I turned and watched him go, a new sadness washing over me. He never turned back once, just continued walking to where ever he was going, and when I blinked, he had disappeared into one of the classrooms-or that's what I assumed.

Kanda Yu officially hated me. I had always thought he had hated me before, but then the locker room had happened, and I knew he didn't. But now, out of one simple act of panic, he hated me all over again, and he didn't even have to speak those words for me to know it. And I never even got the chance to explain my panic to him.

I blinked away the new tears forming, continuing to stare into the empty hallway where Kanda had disappeared. Not a single thought seemed to cross my mind for the next five minutes. I have to get out of here. And here meant somewhere besides the hall way. So I stood on slightly trembling legs, and slowly made my way down the hall in the direction Kanda went, but instead of disappearing into a class room, I went up the stairs, heading towards the roof.

What the hell have I done? My hand was on the door knob, but I just stared down at it, not turning it, not even really moving. I just destroyed my life, and probably his as well. I still didn't understand why I could ever like him. He was horrible to me- picking on me, calling me names, and almost beating the crap out of me numerous times over and over again, and I still don't know the reason for all of it.

And as I opened the roof door, I realized that Kanda had not gone into a classroom as I had thought he had. As when the door was swung half open, my eyes gazed out and caught hold of the sight of familiar long, raven black hair tied back in a ponytail, and that sexy ass-yes I still notice it, even in the midst of my misery-in the loose black slacks the school made the males wear. And slowly he turned, staring at me with cold, blank eyes.

"Can't you leave me the fuck alone?" He spat at me. He was annoyed and pissed, you could tell it by his voice. But what else was he feeling? I took a step foreward, then another, and then two more, closing the door behind me with a silent click. He cursed and glared at me.

"What do you want, Baka Moyashi?" Was he hurt? Ashamed? Regretful? The tears started again at the tone of his voice. Never before, not even when he picked on me, had he sounded so hateful. And yet still, I walked closer, now standing only arms length away from him. I know I should have just left. But I just couldn't bring myself to do so, and it took all I could not to just bolt from where I stood and out the door again, only leaving for home instead of staying.

"K-Kanda, I…" I had no idea what to say. Apologizing just didn't seem right for this, but nothing else would come to mind. It was like my mind just completely quit working for me.

"You what?" I hated that tone. I wish he'd never use it. In fact, I was growing really tired of it. But how could I get rid of that betrayed, hateful voice? And suddenly it clicked, and I knew what I had to do. Blushing lightly, I bit my bottom lip, just kinda standing there. Why had I not thought of it before? If I just 'reenacted' what Kanda had done to me, it might fix this mess I created. Well, I hoped it would, because if it didn't, I would be royally screwed for life, and would have to live with the heartbreak and the embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath and summoning all my courage, I took a big step forward and stretched my arms upward around Kanda's neck, then pulled him down and pressed his lips to mine. This was a lot better than the surprise kiss in the locker room. Then I was too panicked, and didn't really realize what had happened. But now, now I felt the warm softness of Kanda's lips, heard both of our hearts pounding like hummingbird wings, and tasted the bitter sweetness of Kanda.

Tentatively, Kanda wrapped an arm around my waist, the other snaking up under my shoulder blade and twisting fingers into my hair. He squished me as close as possible to his body, and I blushed more than I had when I thought of kissing him, pulling my lips away and settling back on my feet (I had been on tiptoes). My arms dropped from his neck to his waist, and I rested my head against his chest.

"Sorry…" I said, only it came out as a very quiet whisper. He didn't answer. Instead, he just laid his cheek against the top of my head as I breathed in his masculine scent, and we just stood there on the roof like that for a while. I felt warm breath on my hair; then felt lips gently press against the silvery white strands.

"We should get back to class…" It's not like I wanted to leave; if I could stay right here with Kanda for the rest of my life, I think I'd be happy. But the teachers would obviously notice our absence sometime, and if they sent for us, we'd be in trouble for ditching. And I wouldn't really know what the punishment, as I had never ditched, ever.

"Che, Baka Moyashi." He released me from my embrace, and I frowned slightly, wishing he would have held me tighter and kept me from leaving. Would he really just let me go after all that? I puffed out my cheeks in slight annoyance, but still blushed when he smirked at me. There was just something about that smirk; some kind of hidden meaning behind it.

His hand went out and touched my chest ever so lightly, and at first I was confused, blushing a bit. The unexpected pressure on my chest made me squeak, and I tripped backwards. And the sad thing? I didn't even think of how much it would hurt when I hit the roof top ground. No, instead I was wondering what the hell was going through Kanda's mind, trying to figure out why he would push me. And just when I thought I'd hit the ground, the taller grabbed my left wrist, leaving me hovering before then slowly lowering me to the ground, dropping down in front of me.

"BaKanda, what the hell was tha-" I had just leaned up on my elbows to glare at him, and he leaned over and kissed me, leaving me unable to finish my sentence. Not like I minded much. I met Kanda kiss for kiss as slowly I was lowered back down on my back, Kanda now hovering above me. His elbows were brushing my shoulders, his fingers twisting through my hair while he straddled my hips and showering my lips with kisses.

Kanda removed his fingers from my hair to cup my pink tinged cheeks in his hands, and I wrapped my arms around his neck once again, untying his hair tie and running my fingers through the smooth loose hair. His lips left my lips and trailed down my jaw line, running sideways to nip at my earlobe.

"Mhm…K-Kanda…." He trailed little nips up my sensitive ear, and then left it to kiss a line down my neck. "W-we really shouldn't do this here…" I mean seriously, as good as it felt, what would happen if someone saw? It would be quite the mess to sort, and the fact that I'd never had sex in my life…It just made my stomach flutter in nervousness. It's not like I minded Kanda stealing my, er, virginity, but on a school roof where we could easily be caught? I wasn't so sure.

"Che, just trust me…ok?" As much as I'd love to trust him, I really wasn't sure if I should. For example, if someone pushed you off the side of a cliff, but you grabbed the ledge to save yourself, only you couldn't climb back up. So the person who pushed you grabs your wrist and tells you they'll pull you up if you let go. Would you trust them? Not likely.

And in a way, that was how it was with my trust in Kanda, only I trusted him a bit more than that. In fact, I know that if I was in that situation, he would lift me off the cliff if he was in a good mood. But in a bad mood, I'm sure he would throw me off the cliff and send me to my death. Yet, I think he might regret it later, now that, well, _this_ has happened.

So, I just nod slightly, tilting my head to the side with a small moan as he bites into my neck flesh. And while his lips trail down to my collar bone and nip softly at the skin there, behind the gasp that escapes my lips, I can't help but wonder why. Why did Kanda like me? Why not someone else? I was really happy that he liked me and all, but why would he like someone like _me_?

I inhaled deeply-weird fluttery butterflies making a nest in my stomach- as Kanda brushed his hands down my clothed chest, stopping at the ends and unbuttoning the thin shirt from bottom to top. His lips grazed over my collar bone, his hands sliding slowly up my sides, lingering between cloth and skin before moving to molest my rib cage.

Slowly, being caressed by soft lips and fingertips, I lost myself to him. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I didn't even really know what had been happening, for the most part. I was aware of it, but then, I wasn't even sure this was reality. I do know that eventually, those tears started up again as I thought of Kanda, and how sweet he was being. Well, it was sweet in Kanda terms, and that was sweet enough for me.

And I remember him kissing my forehead somewhere in there, wordlessly soothing my tears. Any pain I felt, I wasn't even sure if it was pain; it might have been just pure pleasure. If I spoke that thought anyone, I'm sure they'd call me a masochist. Either way, I loved whatever he was doing to me.

The bell was a shattering scream that broke my train of thought.

"K-Kanda…The bell…Schools out…." I mumbled in a daze, twirling a few strands of Kanda's hair around my finger. I don't know why I even spoke; it's not like I wanted to go anywhere. I didn't think I could.

"Che," It was the only noise to leave his lips. Strangely, I was okay with that. It felt odd, having him lay on me, and it felt odd, knowing I had just had sex with him (on a school roof top for that matter), but I was completely satisfied with that. What I didn't like, though, was when Kanda sat up, which caused a cold breeze to whisk right over my chest, giving me the chills.

"We should leave before anyone notices," he began buttoning his shirt, which made me sit up, slightly annoyed. Leave it to BaKanda to ruin anything considered sweet. As much as I minded, I really didn't mind at all. My fingers fumbled as I slowly re-buttoned my own shirt, glancing up just in time to watch Kanda tie his hair back up in a ponytail. He focused his eyes on mine as he did this, and I blushed (although I'm not sure why) and looked down.

We finished dressing, and walked extremely slowly toward the closed door, and I do mean slowly. It was like time had almost stopped, but hadn't quite made it to the stopping point. Finally we made it to the door. Kanda reached his hand out and opened the door, only, instead of the empty stairway we were both expecting, a familiar red head sat perched on his knees by the doorway. He slowly lifted his head upwards to stare guiltily up at the instantly enraged Kanda.

"Hiya, Yu-chan. Fancy meeting you here," he spoke, a nervous smile forming on his face. Slowly the red head stood, starting to back up.

"Lavi." He sounded pissed as he spoke my poor friend's name, and I was seriously glad I wasn't him at that moment.

"I didn't hear anything, I swear!" At that point, Lavi was making his way down the stairs, almost running, with Kanda on his tail, ready to kick his ass. From the next floor down, I heard Lavi's voice yelling out, "Lennali! Yu-chan's trying to kill me!"

Slowly I made my way down the stairs, laughing. I think I could get used to this.


End file.
